


Oh, Sweetheart

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel is upset, and Dean has to figure out why.





	Oh, Sweetheart

Dean was in the library, flipping through a new lore book that they had gotten from the British Men of Letters, feet thrown up on the table in front of him.  While he would never admit it, there were some obvious perks to being on the same side as those funny-speaking d-bags, including tons of new information.

Sam had gone to help Mary with a case out in Montana, and Dean and Cas had been flitting around the bunker ever since Sam left.  In fact, Dean wasn’t exactly sure where Castiel had gotten to, but he was content to sit and read.  Maybe he’d find Cas later to hang out.

Things were nice and quiet, until –

“We didn’t do anything yesterday!” Cas exclaimed as he stormed into the library, worried that he had missed the opportunity.  Dean looked up at him from the book, confused as to why the angel was yelling so intensely.

“Huh?” Dean replied, setting the book on the table and standing up to match Cas’s rigid posture.  
“Yesterday,” Cas repeated, meeting Dean halfway around the table.  “We didn’t do anything special yesterday.  We didn’t hang out, we didn’t go for a drink, we didn’t even eat dinner together!”

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s forearm, trying to calm him down.  “Cas, you don’t eat,” he said first, before realizing that was  _not_ a good enough response for his angel-boyfriend. Cas threw his hands in the air as he turned away from Dean, who tried to quickly recover.  “But we can totally eat today, whatever you want – what do you want, burgers?”

Castiel turned to look at Dean incredulously.  “It’s too  _late_ , Dean.  It doesn’t even matter anymore.”  He plopped down in a chair, huffing as he crossed his arms.  Dean totally did  _not_ think his boyfriend looked especially cute when he was angry.

Dean looked around the room for a minute, hoping to find some explanation or support from one of the many books or pieces of furniture for why on earth Cas was upset, but no luck. He walked over to Cas, kneeling on the floor in front of him and putting his hands on Cas’s knees.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, catching his eye.  “I’m confused.  Will you start from the beginning for me?  I don’t even know why we’re freaking out here.”

Castiel sighed, uncrossing his arms and looking at Dean like he was crazy.  “We are in a relationship, yes?”

Dean nodded, hoping Cas would elaborate more than that, because obvious statements were not helpful to clear up his confusion.  

“And when you are in a relationship,” Cas continued, talking as though he was speaking to a child, “there are certain traditions you uphold.”

Once again, Dean nodded, but this time it was more hesitant and with furrowed eyebrows.  What relationship traditions would Cas be freaking out about?

“Yesterday, we didn’t have a date, and we hardly even spoke.”

Castiel’s finality to his statement told Dean that that was all the explanation he was getting again, so his brain started working overtime.

“Yesterday…” Dean said, trying to think of what was so special about yesterday.  Cas nodded, his eyes wide as if Dean understood the problem. After a moment and coming up with nothing, Dean gave up trying to figure it out himself.  “What was yesterday, Cas?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Cas threw his eyes heavenward with an exasperated groan.  “Dean!”

“What?” Dean put his hands up in defense, sitting back on his heels.  “I’m trying to figure out why you’re upset, Cas, but you’re not giving me a lot to work with here.”

“It was  _Valentine’s Day_ , Dean!”

There it was, the confusion lifted from Dean’s mind.  Valentine’s Day.  It was Valentine’s Day yesterday.  It was Valentine’s Day yesterday and he and Castiel, as a couple, hadn’t done anything  _Valentine’s Day_ -y.  That’s why Cas was upset.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” Dean crooned, leaning forward toward Castiel once more and putting his hands over Castiel’s.  “I’m sorry, I’ve never really been a ‘Valentine’s Day’ kinda guy,” he hoped this was an okay explanation for missing the holiday, “but if I had known that  _you_  wanted to do something…”

Dean trailed off when he saw the regret of missing out in Castiel’s eyes.  Then and there Dean made a decision.

“We’ll just have to make  _today_  our Valentine’s Day, then.  Sound good?”  Dean smiled, hoping that Cas would feel better once he got his Valentine’s date.

“But Dean,” Cas started. “It’s  _not_  Valentine’s Day anymore, and we both know it.”

Dean stood, bringing Cas up with him.  “I sure don’t know it,” Dean said, joking a bit but hoping that Cas would go along with it. He grabbed Cas’s hand, pulling him toward the door of the library.  “I must have hit my head or something, because it feels like February 14th to me.”

“But Dean, you didn’t hit your head,” Cas rebutted, and Dean looked at him with meaning.

“Cas, if you want to celebrate Valentine’s Day by being with me on a special date, we can  have our Valentine’s Day date whenever we want to.  Trust me, if it feels like Valentine’s Day, that’s all we need.”

Finally Castiel seemed satisfied, letting Dean pull him close.  “Valentine’s Day isn’t special based on the actual day it falls on, Castiel. What makes Valentine’s Day special is the fact that you are spending time with the person that you love.” Dean rested his forehead against Castiel’s, green eyes looking deep into blue.  They stood there for a moment, words not necessary for the exchange of feelings flowing between them.

“Now come on, Cas, let’s get our Valentines on.”

Cas smiled, following Dean to the kitchen.  He helped Dean get dinner started, smiling to himself when he saw Dean pull some candles from the back of the pantry to put in the middle of the table.  They worked in silence, until Castiel broke it, starting a new conversation.  “You know, a very long time ago I got to work with  _the_  Saint Valentine back in…”


End file.
